Rayman: Truth or Dare challenge!
by xXBWFXx
Summary: Yup, it's a ToD fic! Send in your truths or dares by reviewing! Rated T for safety. Please, nothing too adult...some of the charecters are still kids...
1. EVERYBODY DANCE NAO!

Me: Hello and Welcome to Rayman: Truth or Dare challenge! Yeah yeah yeah, I know there's a lot of ToD fics around, but this is the only Rayman one!

Rayman: If you don't mind, I'd have preferred it to stay that way.

Me: Aww, you're no fun. Anyway, here is my co-host, Yoshimi Takeshi!

Yoshimi(My OC): Hallo!

Me: So, Yoshi, what are you exactly?

Yoshimi: I'm an anime magical girl who is part rabbid!

Me: Oh that's gre-Murfy?

Rayman: He hurled himself out of the window. He hates magical girls.

Me: Ah.

Murfy: -re-materialises in the middle of the room- Huh?

Me: You can't die in this. Everytime you die, I bring you back to life.

Murfy: TT_TT

Me: Anyway, I might bring the TV series charecters in at some point, cus it's like Marmite.

Rayman: Huh?

Me: You either love the series, or you hate it.

Tily: Can we get to the dares part now? I'm bored.

Me: Urrgghhmmm...Well, not yet, cus no-one's sent any in yet, but... -turns on stereo. La Vida Loca plays-

Everyone: -starts dancing-

Me: -while dancing- Send in your reviews!


	2. EggPoliceCarEpicBunniesHannaMontanaNUUUU

Me: Hey everyone! Well, we've only got 1 review for now, from I Am The Batman Dag Nab It. Of course, Mutitoon90 did review, but she/he just said it was going well.

Rayman: -breathes super-duper-ultra-mega sigh of relief-

Me: And here it is:

_ -Everybody: I dare ya'll to egg a police car._

_-Rayman: I have a truth for you. When you where a little baby, did you want to be in a game with anything else but totally wickedly awesome rabbits?_

_-xXBrokenWingsForever: I dare you to watch the Hannah Montana Movie aal the  
wayy threw. Hehehehe_

Rayman: Egg a police car? Should be fun. Did it when I was thirteen.

Ly: Whut?!

Rayman: When I was a fugitive...in Aeropolis. Ya'know...

Ly: You egged a police car?

Rayman: Well, me and Betina. It was orsum.

Tily: Is it fun?

Rayman: Very. 'Specially if you don't actually like the policeman who's car you're egging...-XD-

Me: Come on then ^^

_-five minutes later-_

Me: Here we are ^^ Let's go!

Rayman: -starts throwing eggs-

Everyone except Ly: -follows suit-

Ly: I really don't think we should be doing this...

Rayman: Lighten up, you goody-goody.

Ly: Fine...-throws egg-

Rayman: Good girl ^^

Ly- throws egg at him- Now stop it, or I'll pick you up.

Rayman: GOD no...

Ly: -smiles satisfactorily-

Me: Nao back to teh stoodeeooo! We got daers ta do!

Rayman: Whut?

Me: Now back to the studio. We got dares to do!

Rayman: Okay.

-In The Studio-

Me: Right. -takes a deep breath- Guess I have to watch Hanna Montanna now, huh?

Rayman: Yes.

Me: Can I take Murfy?

Murfy: No.

Me: Fine....! -trails off to the movie room-

-1 hour and 42 minutes later-

Rayman: Shouldn't we go find her? The movie should've ended by now.

Ly: Okey. -follows Rayman into the movie room-

Me: -is hanged-

Rayman: Ah.

Me: ~re-materiel-ises in the middle of the room in the fetal poisition~ NUUUUUUUUUUU...

Rayman: -backs away slowly- I think we've done serious brain damage.

Me: -sits up- That was hell. Now answer your truth.

Rayman: Well...bunnies are cute...I guess. But I just want to be in something more...epic.

Me: That was heartfelt. -picks him up- So heartfelt in fact, I want you to sleep for a while and get your strength back.

Rayman: That made no sense.

Me: I don't normally. Now sleep.

Rayman: I am not a freaking toddler.

Me: You're three foot tall, you're cute...you're as good as.

Rayman: Look, woman, there is no way I am falling asleep in your ar...-falls asleep-

Me: D'aaawwww. -puts him down on the table-

Rayman: -rolls onto his side and starts sucking his thumb-

Me: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^

Ly: He does look quite cute ^^

Me: -quietly- Join us next time! And remember to read and review! -giggles-


	3. RandomFangirlToonLinkSuicidalDomiDance

**ANY offense to yaoi/ZaDr fangirls was NOT intended. Also ****Cairnie I did take your advice, but ToDs are meant to be written as scripts, so...Yeah. I did listen to you.**

Me: Hello everybody! On to part three of..

Murfy: Hell.

Me: -slaps-

Murfy: Ow.

Me: Anyway, we have a dare from AgentXY14. :3

_Dares:  
Have everyone--and I mean everyone--dance in a ballerina suit. Videotape and send to YouTube. Count the views.  
Rayman: Burn your suit. I don't care if it doesn't come off._

Truth:  
Murfy: What exactly are you?  
Ly: How's the relationship going? You know what I'm talking about.

Ly: What's he talking about?

Me: You and Rayman.

Ly:...That's sick, he's like 10 years younger then me.

Me: Look it's better then you and Betina.

Rayman: O_e

Ly: I don't even know Betina...

Me: Exactly.

Ly:...

Me: Anyway, how _is_ the relationship going?

Ly: Pretty well...but that's none of your business!

Tily: SHE ADMITTED IT!!!!

Ly: I didn't admit anything!

Me: Sure you didn't sugar. Anyway, Murfy? What the hell are you??

Murfy: I'm a greenbottle.

Me: And a very cute one too. :3 Anyway, Rayman! Burn your hoodie!

Rayman: Can I change first?

Me: No.

Rayman...Okay...-takes off hoodie, stands there in t-shirt and underwear and throws hoodie into magically appearing fire-

Me: Now...-hands out ballerina suits- Now.

--five minutes later-

Me: Omega!!! You guys look hilarious!!!

Murfy: Why is the front padded?

Me: You don't want to know.

Murfy. D:

Me: -produces camera- DANCE DANCE DANCE

Everyone: -does the Goofy Invader Zim Dance Of Doom...Look it up-

Me: -stops filming- Perfect! Now let's see....Username...Kittyandmimmy11...Password...**************...Upload!!!

--the next day--

Murfy: 6,000 views?

Globox: They called me stupid!

Rayman: And they called me...wait what? Why does everyone think that? Damn you Raybox supporters!!

Me: Language, RayRay.

Globox: What the hell is a RayBox?

Rayman: You don't want to know.

Me: Crack pairing involving RayRay here aaaaand YOU.

Globox: Noes.

-original clothes suddenly appear on the cast-

Rayman: My hoodie! Yay!

Globox: My debatable nakedness! Yay!

Me: ...Anyway, back to the dares.

Murfy: There's more?

Me: Yes. This one's from I Am The Batman Dag Nab It.

Murfy: I hate that guy.

_I liked the name for this chapter =]_

I also think the chapter was really good.  
And I bring more dares!

-Tily: I dare you to play seven minutes  
in heaven...With Rayman. Oh.

-Rabbits: I dare all of yall to team  
up with Scarecrow and Joker to take  
over the world hahaha! Oh, and declare  
aqua man your leader.

-Rayman: I dare you to whack yourself on the  
head with a pickle while watching the world  
get taken over by bunnies! I love bunnies.

-xXBrokenWingsForeverXx: I dare you to save  
the world, with Mr. T!

Rayman: There's no freaking way I'm doing that!!!!!

Me: But you HAVE to. AND LANGUAGE.

Rayman: I'll say whatever the hell I want, I'll be damned if I let you freaking stop me. -smiles-

Me:..someone slap him.

Globox: I have a better idea; -hands Rayman pickle-

Rayman: No. Nononononono.

Me: You have to.

Rayman: Fine. Okay.

Me: Anyway, bunny time.

Rabbid: Bwaaahhh!

Joker: O_e This is my new partner in crime?

Me: Yes.

Joker: Is it meant to be stoopid?

Me: It's not stoopid...IT'S ADVAAANNNCCEEEDDD.

Joker: O_e Anyway, erm, Aqua Man is our leader?

Scarecrow: What about me?

Joker: Sorry. Anyway, WORLD DOMINATION TIEM

--they take over the world--

Rayman: -truamtised- That was painful.

Me: I know. That's the whole point. Anyway, next dare...oh.

Rayman: What?

Me: This dare is too adult. You can't do it.

Rayman: What is it?

Me: Well originally you had to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Tily. But you're both still kids and it's a sexual game so you can't do it.

Rayman: Whew.

Random Fangirl: Make LacMac and Betina do it! They're old enough!

Me: Excuse me? Who said that?!

Rayman: ...That's disturbing.

Me: Even I'm not that twisted. Brian? Colin? We need you!!

-two random bouncers appear and escort RF out of the building-

RF: ZaDr forever! Lolz!

Me: That reminds me of my friend who writes yaoi about her classmates...ANYWAY. A compromise. Lock yourself in the closet, and _kiss_ Tily. Don't...well you know.

Rayman: Oookay then. -pulls Tily towards the closet-

Me: Now all we have to do is wait. In the meanwhile, I'll save the Rabbid-infested world with Mr. T.

--5 hours later--

Me: -Arrives, heavily bruised and holding ten Snickers bars- Mpphhh.

Globox: D:

-ten seconds later-

Rayman: -pulls Tily out of the closet- that was interesting.

Me: I'm sure it was. Anything involving a closet and a girl that takes FIVE FREAKING HOURS had to be. Anyway, a truth this time, from My Muses Speak To Me:

_0.o! Well that was... hilarious and mentally scaring XD! Question to Rayman cause he`s orsume:  
Is it dissapionting that after all those years of video game careering, those freakin rabbits come up and suddenly theyr more popular than you! Stoopid wabbits!_

Rayman: Yes. Yes it is. Stoopid wabbits indeed.

Me: Anyway, ANOTHER dare, but it's from Crystallize!!

_This Truth or Dare thing is awesome!  
(Forgot most of the last Rayman game I played)_

Rayman: Fight Toon Link,Ganon & Navi. Blindfolded.  
Everybody: FOOD FIGHT!! But one of the pies has a bomb in it...

Rabbits: Steal something from everybody, and show it to the world! xD

Rayman: Jump of a cliff into the sea of fans. xD

xXBrokenWingsForeverXx: Watch a Hannah Montana Marathon. In a padded room. And you can't kill your self. Nya~ =D

Me: Meanie. -walks slowly into padded room-

HM: It's THE BEEESSSSTTTTT OF BOOOOTTTHHHHH WWEEERRRLLDDDSSSS

Me:...D:

--meanwhile--

Tily: I call food fight! throws pie

--A massive food fight starts--

Rayman: -hurls pies machine gun style left, right, and cent....KABOOM-

Globox: -covered in pie- What happened?

Ly: -covered in pie- Gee, I dunno.

Murfy: -covered in pie- Omega! I'm covered in pie!!!

Rayman: -covered in pie and sarcastic- Huh, no way Watson.

Tily: -_not_ covered in pie- Wow guys are you okay?

Rayman: I will be. Now I _guess_ we'd better check on Domi.

-all enter the padded room-

Me: -in fetal position- Omigod omigod...

Rayman: What happened? She's truamatised!

Ly: Dude, it's Hannah Montana.

Rayman: Good point.

Rabbid: -has stolen my Hello Kitty hairslide- Bwuh? BWAAAHHHH!!!

Other Rabbid: turns on camera, films Rabbid with my hairslide and puts it on Sky News-

World: Omega! Amazing! A twelve year old's HK hairslide!

--In Japan--

Hello Kitty: -watching the news- Fame sucks.

Mimmy: You got that right.

--back to the studio--

Rayman; Who exactly is Toon Li-

-bang-

Rayman: -blindfolded- Huh? Oh um -clumsily punches-

Toon Link:...

Rayman: -waving his fists- I can't seeeee!

Toon Link: That's the point.

Ganon:...Just die.

-a lot of whumping later-

Rayman: -heavily bruised and bleeding- This is no fun.

Me: I'll say. -takes Rayman to the medical area-

Globox: So what do we do now?

Murfy: Well Domi brought in some Invader Zim season 1 DVD boxsets so...

--Half an hour later--

Zim: Curse you! Wait, I can still do stuff to your legs right?

Dib: Well I guess....I mean NO!

Zim: Curse you.

Murfy: This sucks.

Me: -returns with heavily bandaged and half conscious Rayman- Hi guys.

Ly: Is he meant to be sleepy?

Me: It's all the anaesthetic.

Ly:...Ah.

Me: Anyway, Rayman, you have some jumping to do.

Rayman: Say what?

Me: You have to jump off a cliff into the sea of fans, remember?

Rayman: Right...I guess. -climbs up the wall and jumps into the audience-

RF: -snatches Rayman- YAY! Let's go make yaoi!

Me: I thought we got rid of you! Don't make me send Colin in!

Brian: What about me?

Me: Fine, Colin AND BRIAN.

RF: Noes! -drops Rayman and leaves-

Rayman: -dusts self off- What was that all about?

Me: That's fangirls for you. So, I think that's all the dares done, which means I can go now.

Rayman: Thank God.

Me: Bye!

Everyone: What she said.


End file.
